fuyu a fairy tail
by shinji-inu
Summary: c'est l'histoire de Fuyu, après avoirs perdu sa mère, elle fit ce que celle ci lui répétait souvent :"si un jour je disparait tu te rendra a magnolia et tu rejoindra la guilde de fairy tail, il y a la bas, deux autre personne comme toi", elle emmena alors son chat, Rin, et entra dans cette guilde, elle ne s'attendait surement pas a cette ambiance a son arrivé !
1. La disparition de Hydrolia

bon voila ma première fic, je souhaite quelle vous plaise , attention toute fois saché que jai rajouter 4 personnage dont 2 appartenant a mon amie kitsune, car elle a ecrie une fic en même temps que moi et nous l'écrivons en parallèle, même si vous ne lisez qu'une seul des deux vous pouvez aisément comprendre l'histoire.

haru- la chasseuse de dragon de feu et de glace (ce le 1 personnage d'une amie a moi), elle est la petite soeur de natsu, elle a eus un dragon de glace comme père mais un jours elle c'est trop éloignés de lui et elle c'est perdu, c'est ignir et natsu qui l'on trouver et ignir la élevé avec natsu. actuellement elle ''sort'' avec luxus

meikai l'exeed - c'est le ''chat'' de haru c'est un gros boudeur

FUYU! - ces mon personnage, sa magie ? pour le savoir lier, sont caractère ? je peut juste vous dire que c'est une dragueuse et quelle aime l'alcool !

RIN - exeed accompagnant fuyu, elle est très timide et peureuse

voila bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Fuyu a Fairy Tail**_

je rentrais cher moi à toute vitesse, ou m'attendais ma mère Hydrolia, bon c'est ma mère adoptive en vérité mais pour moi c'est ma seul et unique mère.

Je traversais la forêt, puis le chemins s'arrêta devant un lac, c'est la que j'habitai, je repris ma course, me dirigeant vers le lac et plongeais dans l'eau. Je me mis a nager vers le fond, toujours plus profond, jusqu'à toucher le sol. C'est là que je trouvais ma mère en train de dormir, elle dormais toujours la quand il fessais chaud comme aujourd'hui.(vous me diriez c'est bizarre elle est sous l'eau et elle respire, ces tout ta fait normal pour un dragon d'eau et une chasseuse de dragon d'eau)

Hydrolia, ma mère, est un dragon violet avec de grand yeux bleu, d'immense aile membraneuse et un corps asse long et musclé.

A mon arrivé elle ouvris les yeux et souris (je ne sais toujours pas comment elle fait pour savoir que j'étaie là, petite je m'amusai a essayer de la surprendre mais rien y fait elle savais toujours quand je me trouvais près d'elle).

À te voilà, tu tes bien amusé ? Me demanda-t-elle

Sa sais bien passé mais Magnolia est vraiment une grande ville j'ai crus que j'allais me perdre !

Elle eu en petit souris, elle savais que j'avais un très bon sens de l'orientation.

A tu trouvé fairy tail ?

Oui ces l'un des plus grand bâtiment !

Bien n'oublie pas que si on vient me chercher va a fairy tail il y a deux autre enfant comme toi qui on été adopté par un dragon, d'on un qui a eu deux dragon un de feu et l'autre de glace.

Et le deuxième ? Demandai-je curieuse

il a eu Ignir pour père un dragon de feu et c'est aussi Ignir qui a appris les sort de feu au premier.

Mais comment tu sais sa ?

Nous parlons antre dragon,mais pas comme vous d'un autre manière, on...

A ce moment une grande lumière apparus, m'éblouissant. Quand ma vus revenu je ne pu que constaté que ma mère avais disparut ! Je me laissais tombé a genoux et me mis a pleuré. Cela fessais presque 7 ans qu'elle m'avais réveillé pour me dire qu'elle avais reçus un message qui lui disais de disparaître et de me laisser seul, elle avais refuser mais depuis elle avais accéléré ces cours de magie et m'avais toujours prévenus qu'ils finirais par venir la cherché. Je ne sais toujours pas qui sont ''ils'', elle n'avais jamais voulus me le dire.

Et voilà qu'elle disparaît, d'un coup et sans prévenir ! J'arrachais une algue et mens servi pour me moucher. Je passais ainsi le reste de ma journée et une partis de la soiré a pleuré, sans m'en rendre compte je fini pars m'endormir.

Je me réveillais le lendemain pris le peu d'affaire que j'avais et quitta ma maison pour me rendre a Magnolia. Quand j'y suis aller la dernière fois il m'avais fallu ½ journée pour l'aller, j'ai passer la journée d'après là-bas puis encore ½ journée pour revenir.

Mais la je ne pouvais laisser quelque chose car je risquai de ne pas revenir avants un long moment.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1: La disparition de Hydrolia, le départ pour Magnoria.


	2. le baka au cheveux rose et la s-quest

Je partie sans regardé derrière moi, car je sais que si je le fait je me métrai a pleuré de nouveau. Il me resté une seule chose a prendre. À presque 2 km de ''chez moi'' ce trouvais une petite cabane en bois, je frappai a la porte, et un chat blanc avec pleins de tache verte fluo sur le corps, m'ouvris.

Fuyu tu est venu plus vite ! Je croyais qu'après ton voyage tu devais passer quelle-que jours avec ta mère ? Me demanda le chat.

Rin maman a disparus il faut qu'on parte. Répondit-je

QUOI !? On doit partir je pensais pas que sa serais si tôt. Répliqua aussitôt Rin

oui on y vas prend tes affaire.

J'ai trouver Rin il y a quelle-que années, plus précisément j'ai trouver un œuf, pensent que c'était un œuf de dragon je l'avais ramener a ma mère qui m'avais demandé de jeter ''cette chose bizarre'', n'ayant pas le cœur a jeté l'œuf, j'avais construis une cabane asse loin du lac. Peu de temps après l'œuf avais éclos et Rin en étais sortie. Depuis elle vivais la et je venais souvent lui ramener a manger, elle était aussi au courant de tout ce que maman me disais concernant mon possible départ pour fairy tail.

Le voyage se passa sens problème (enfin des bandit on essayer de nous volé, il sont vite partie quand il on vu mes yeux devenir bleu, signe que j'utilise ma magie, ainsi que l'eau qui était a apparaître de nul par et s'enroulait autour de moi), arrivé a Magnolia, je me dirigeais directement vers fairy tail. Arrivé devant la guilde j'avais une boule au ventre. J'ouvris la porte pour voir une taverne, a l'intérieur un silence de mort régnais, en effet un vieil homme avec un bras très long et une main énorme venais d'écrasé un pauvre gars, de ce mec je ne voyais qu'une touffe de cheveux rose et une drôle d'écharpe blanche, le vieil homme se mi a parlé : «Tu ne monte pas au premier. C'est trop tôt.»

je regardais en direction de cette étage et vue un mec blond,une cicatrice sur une partie du visage, il portait un drôle de casque et fumais un cigare. Le vieil homme et lui parlai ensemble mais je ne les écoutait pas, j'étaie plutôt inquiète pour le pauvre type qui était toujours écraser. Tous ce que je compris de leur conversation c'est que l'homme en haut s'appelait Luxus, que le vieil homme était le maître de la guilde et le pauvre gars écrabouiller s'appelait Natsu. Une fille brune le regarda et secoua la tête, Rin me regarda et me demanda si j'étaie sûr de vouloir entré dans cette guilde de dégénéré, je l'ignorais et me dirigeais vers le comptoir ou ce trouvais le vieil débris qui servais de maître. Je n'avais même pas fait 3m que ''Natsu'' ce relevas et s'engueula avec un mec au cheveux noir et en caleçons. Ils finir par ce battre, l'écrasé ce mis a cracher du feu et a entouré ces bras de feu, ce qui ma rappelas beaucoup mes propre sort, et le type-en-caleçons joins ces main ou apparaissais de la glace. Ne voulant pas me retrouver congeler ou brûle, j'utilisais mes serre du dragon d'eau et les arrosa tout les deux, les noyant presque ! Natsu s'arrêta dans une drôle de posture et l'autre toujours dans la même position, sauf que maintenant tous le monde me regardais !

Bien jouer !, Me dit la fille brune que j'avais remarquer plus tôt, Même moi je n'aurais pas fait mieux!

Tous le monde ce mi a rire, Rin qui était très timide avais profité de la confusion général de la bagarre, qui avais presque éclaté, pour ce cacher dans mon sac, donc je pense qu'elle n'a pas vu les deux chat près de la fille brune, il y avait un chat bleu avec le ventre blanc et un rouge avec du noir sur le ventre, les oreille et la queue. Le plus frappant c'était le chat bleu qui pouffais comme si il se moquais de Natsu. Une fille avec un grand sourire accrocher au visage avec de long cheveux blanc se mit devants moi.

Tu est là pour rentré dans la guilde ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Euh oui, et je suis désoler pour l'eau je voulais pas être brûlé ou geler a cause d'une bagarre débile.

Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas au bout de 2 jours c'est toi qui voudras te battre ! Me dit-elle toujours en souriant.

Le vieux se mit a raconté un discours sur le fait que c'était une guilde libre et que le meilleur que l'on puise demander c'est de faire ce que l'on veut. Je l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, puis Mirajane (c'était le noms de la fille qui sourie) n'emmena devant le comptoir et me demanda ou je voulais mon tatouage, après une petite réflexion je décidais de le faire dans le dos, sur l'épaule. Elle me tamponna l'endroit indiqué et je pus constaté que le symbole de fairy tail était tatouer en violet sur mon omoplate, je sourie car ce violet était de la même teinte que les écaille de maman. Mirajane me proposa de dormir au dortoir des fille, j'acceptai volontiers, voyants quelle allais ranger le tampon, je l'arrêtait et lui dit qu'il y avais une autre personne a tatouer. Elle me demanda qui, je posai mon sac par terre et sortie Rin de force, elle essayais de s'accrocher avec ces griffe, je fini par la mouiller un petit peu ce qui la fit lâcher tout de suite.

Pas la peine de me mouiller ! S'exclama-t-elle horrifié.

Quand elle ce mi a parler, on a eu droit a des étonnement. C'est a ce moment que Natsu se rapprocha attrapa Rin et dit :

Oh une fille comme Happy !

Et comme Meikai, ne l'oublie pas ! Dit la fille brune, au faite je m'appelle Haru et l'autre (en montrant du doigt Natsu) c'est mon frère Natsu !

Et moi c'est Fuyu et elle c'est Rin ! Répondit-je en arrachant la pauvre Rin des main de Natsu.

Bienvenu a fairy tail, Fuyu ! me dire le petit groupe amasser autour de moi.

On me présentât a Grey (le mec en caleçons), a Lucy une constéllationniste ( je ne savais pas du tout en quoi consistait sa magie), au deux chat ainsi qu'a reby, loki (qui bizarrement fuyais Lucy), puis Erza ce présenta toute seul a moi et me remercia d'avoir ''calmé les deux zigoto''. Puis Lucy me demanda si je voulais voulais passer ce soir cher elle pour que l'on puisse parlé ensemble car selon elle, nous étions les dernière arrivé dans la guilde, voulant me faire des amis et ne pas resté seul, je me rendis donc le soir même cher elle.

Lucy habitait une maison de taille moyenne situé en face d'un canal. Nous arrivions toute les deux en même temps cher elle (elle a dit qu'elle c'était balader avants de rentré), elle ouvris sa porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entré, elle entra a son tours et alluma la lumière. Et c'est là qu'on a vue Natsu en train de faire des abdo avec happy qui l'encourageai, Haru lisais assis sur le canapé et Meikai boudais assis a coté d'elle.

Lucy tirai un tête de six pied de long,elle sauta sur le ventre a Natsu en hurlant :«tu pue la sueur c'est horrible !»,elle leur demanda de partir mais Natsu sortie des haltère rose.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On est une équipe, non?(il lui tendis les haltère).

T'aime bien le rose, pas vrai ? Demanda Happy.

Mais j'ai horreur des haltère ! Répondu-t-elle en pleurant.

Ils parlait ensemble 2-3 min.

On va ce faire une s-quest ! Déclara Natsu, Happy avais sortie une annonce et nous la montrais.

OU T'AS EU ÇA ?! Hurla Lucy.

Happy et Meikai sont aller la piquer. Dit Haru sur un ton neutre.

Et puis c'est pas si grave on a pris celle la moins bien payer. Entendu-je parlé Meikai pour la première fois.

Oui la missions n'est payer que 7 millions de joyaux. C'est Natsu qui avais parlé.

7 MILLIONS ! Dit-je. Mais sa fait une fortune !

Lucy les engueula pendent encore un petit moment, puis les vira de cher elle. Natsu sortie par la fenêtre, Happy le suivie et des aile apparue sur sont dos, ce qui me choqua, il avais fait apparaître des aile par magie ! Comme Rin ! Haru et Meikai sortir par la porte.

Lucy soupira et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, Rin sortie de sous le bureau ou elle c'était cacher. M'approchant de la fenêtre, je trouvais l'annonce de la S-Quest par terre, je la ramassais et la donnai a Lucy, elle le posa sur sont bureau.

Alors, Fuyu c'est ça ?(j'acquiesçais) Quelle magie utilise-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix curieuse.

Euh je veux bien te le dire mais n'en parle a personne je veux pas qu'on me pose des question.

PROMIS ! S'écria-t-elle.

Bas j'utilise une magie que ma mère ma appris, elle ma toujours dit que c'était une ancienne magie...

Alors c'est quoi ! Me coupa-t-elle.

Je suis une chasseuse de dragon d'eau.

L'étonnement ce fit lire sur sont visage.

Tu sais que Natsu est un chasseur de dragon de feu et Haru est une chasseuse de dragon de glace et de feu ? C'est étonnant quand même. Dit ta mère c'était une humaine ou un dragon ?

Un dragon

Lucy jetas un petit coup d'œil sur l'annonce, puis elle la saisie d'un coup, elle se mis a parler a voix basse,eu un petit sourire et me demanda de partir. On ce dit au revoir et je rentrais a la guilde Erza m'avais proposer de partager sa chambre au dortoir, Rin volais autour de moi en chansonnant. Elle avais laird heureuse de sa nouvelle vie !

Fin du chapitre 2: L'arrivé a la guilde, l'abrutie au cheveux rose et la S-Quest.


	3. l'arriver sur Galuna, la mort de Deliora

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par Erza qui ce trouvais dans une colère terrible, elle préparais une valise en insultant quelqu'un (je n'entendis pas a qui elle destinais ces insulte, étant a moitié endormie). Rin qui était mieux réveiller que moi parlais avec elle.

- Pourquoi est tu en colère ? Demanda Rin timidement.  
- Te souvient-tu du gars qui c'est fait écraser hier ?  
- Oui Natsu, il a une sœur aussi c'est Haru.  
- Il on enfreins les règle de fairy tail, eux ainsi que Grey et Lucy sont partie fair une mission qui leurs est totalement interdite et de trop haut niveau ! Hurla Erza.  
- Ba oui, hier on est allé rendre visite a Lucy et il y avais Natsu et Haru qui voulais qu'elle vienne avec eux pour une missions, mais nous on est partie peut après eux ! M'exclamai-je  
- QUOI POURQUOI TU N'EN A PAS PARLÉ AU MAÎTRE ! C'est Luxus qui nous a prévenus quand Mirajane a constaté la disparition de l'annonce !  
- Mais je savais pas moi je viens juste d'arrivé ! J'étaie maintenant parfaitement réveille.  
- LÈVE TOI ! vous m'accompagner, sa réparera votre erreurs ! Dit Erza en donnant un coup de pieds dans mon lit.

Je me levais d'un bon et fit mes affaire, encore (heureusement que je n'ai presque rien défait, j'ai juste retiré ma veste en écaille violette que ma mère m'avait donner). Je pris mon sac, enfilait ma veste, attrapais Rin qui essayais de ce cacher sous mon lit et rejoins Erza a la porte. Elle fait vraiment peur quand elle en colère !

Cela fessais presque 5 heure que l'on avais quitter Magnolia quand Erza ce dirigea ver s le port de la ville ou nous étions (je connais pas sont noms), elle trouvas un navire pirate apparié au quais, elle montas dessus et je la suivie. Quant j'arrivais sur le pont, la moitié des pirate était attacher et l'autre écoutait les ordre crié par Erza.

Quand nous arrivions en vue de l'île un homme demanda a Erza, pourquoi voulait-elle ce rendre sur cette ile maudite, elle lui répondis: «je vais chercher des hors-la-loi qui on enfreint les lois de fairy tail». Y a pas a dire avec ce regard Erza pourrais tuer un homme !

Les pirate nous sont débarquée sur une plage. Erza les préviens que si ils bougeais de la elle les traquerais et les tuerais jusqu'aux dernier. Je pense qu'il ne bougerons pas dit-je a Erza. Elle me regardait et me dit qu'il valais mieux qu'il sache. Elle m'ordonnas ensuite de partir en direction des ruine que l'on voyais au sommet de l'ile, et elle ? Elle partie pour le village.  
Erza attendais que je parte en me regardant bizarrement (elle veut me tuer ou quoi ?!). j'attrapais Rin, qui était encore planquer dans mon sac.

- Rin j'ai besoins de toi on ira plus vite si tu m'aide !  
- Ok. dit-elle timidement.  
- Elle vole ! Dit Erza. Comme Meikai et Happy. Elle réfléchie deux seconde. Est tu une chasseuse de dragon comme Haru et Natsu ?  
- Oui, je suis une chasseuse de dragon d'eau, comment a tu deviné ?

Elle regarda Rin puis moi et j'ai compris. Comment cela ce faisait-il que tout les chasseurs de dragon (en tout cas a fairy tail) est un chat qui parle et qui on des ailes ?

Rin elle s'en foutais royalement, elle fit apparaître ces ailes et enroulas sa queue autours de ma poitrine et s'envola en direction des ruine. Erza, elle, était partie en courants en direction du village. De la ou j'étaie je vie Lucy et une autre fille valdinguer a cause d'un mini tsunamis, qui était causé par une étrange femme poison avec des cheveux bleu (il on tous les cheveux bleu les mage ? Rien qu'a fairy tail il y en a au moins huit), Erza allais exactement dans cette direction ? Donc je n'avais pas a m'inquiète pour Lucy. Rin partie a toute vitesse vers ce qui devais être un vieux temple.

- Euh, Fuyu ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je vais lâcher ! J'ai pas l'habitude de voler aussi longtemps avec toi !  
- Ok pose moi la bas. Je montrais une petite colline.

Elle me déposa mais continuas de voler pour pouvoir aller a la même vitesse que moi. J'étaie au pieds de la montagne ou ce trouvais le temple quand la terre ce mis a tremblé, levant les yeux je vis que le temple avais pivoter sur le coté. J'étais presque arrivé quant des personne habiller avec de drôle de robe et des cagoule qui leur cachais tous le visage (il y a un croissant de lune dessus), apparue dans mon champs de vision,il en avais après Erza, Haru, Lucy et Grey je ne les avais pas vue ! Il m'on rejoins drôlement vite ! J'avançais jusqu'à les rejoindre. Happy , qui nous avais vue nous rejoint.

- Toi aussi tu vole ? C'est marrant on est trois maintenant ! Dit-il en regardant Rin.  
- Oui … c'est tous ce quelle dit.

Remarquant que les autre s'en allais en laissent Erza, je les rattrapais avec les chats. Arrivé a leur hauteur il me regardai.

- Tu est là toi aussi ? Me demanda Haru.  
- Oui, Erza ma obliger a venir !  
- Tien mais c'est pas ton chat qui vole avec Happy ? Me questionna Grey.  
- Si c'est elle. ATTENTION !

j'avais remarquer une chose qui avais échapper au autre. Grey qui avançais en tête avais par inadvertance actionner un piège et une énorme boule de glace dévalait la montagne dans notre direction ! Avants même que quelqu'un réagisse j'attaquais.

- SERRES DU DRAGON D'EAU !

une énorme masse d'eau apparue de nul par et s'amassa sur mes mains et mes avant-bras, pour prendre la forme d'une immense patte de dragon au griffe aiguisé comme des rasoir. D'un seul mouvement, je croisait mes mains en ''griffant'' l'objet devant nous. La glace fut couper en plusieurs morceau. Toute la bande me regardais avec des yeux rond. Je fit disparaître l'eau et j'aillais me remettre a courir quand, Haru et Grey m'arrêtai.

- tu est une chasseuse de dragon ! Dire Haru et Grey en même temps. Et tu la dit a personne ?  
- Vous savez sa ne fait même pas trois jours que je suis entré dans la guilde ! Et Lucy était au courants et Erza la deviner en regardants Rin voler ! Leurs répondit-je scandalisé.  
- Oui elle me la dit la fois ou tu est passer avec Natsu, pour me faire par de votre idée de ce lancé dans une S-Quest.

Je remerciais intérieurement Lucy.

- Bon on parle ou on va arrêter Leon ? Demanda Grey en enlevant ce qui lui restais de sa chemise déchiré.  
- Sa doit finir par te coûte cher en fringue, non ? Dit-je.

Il ne me répondit même pas et reparti en courant en ligne droite vers le temple.

- Laisse tomber. Me dit Lucy. Il n'est pas dans sont état.

Elle me raconta l'histoire de Grey, et pourquoi Erza avais décider de les aider. Nous courions toujours, quand Grey nous faussa compagnie.

- Empêcher la cérémonie des goutte de lune ! Hurla-t-il en disparaissant dans le temple.  
- Ok ! Crions nous en cœur.

Nous n'avions même pas fait la moitié du trajet vers le sommet, que le temple se mie a pivoté et c'est remis droit, Erza nous rejoins a ce moment. Arrivé en haut, un mec avec de drôle d'oreille se prosternais devants un trou, un rais de lumière violette passais par ce trou. Erza le mi K-O, mais a ce moments là, la lumière s'intensifie.

- c'est trop tard ! Vous ne piger pas ?! La cérémonie est terminer ! Hurla le mec bizarre.

Erza,Haru et moi sautions a l'intérieure, Rin et Happy portai Lucy jusqu'à nous et nous partîmes vers la source de cette hurlement que l'on entendais depuis que la lumière avais disparue. Arrivé en bas nous avons pu assister à un étrange spectacle, Natsu avais le main en feu, Grey était a moitié assommer et un énorme monstre partais en morceau.

- c'est impossible... Non ça voudrait dire que... Deliora... est belle et bien mort ! Hurla de rage un mec, qui devais avoirs reçus une sacré racler.

Grey et Leon (le mec en mode tout mort) parlais ensemble pendant qu'Erza nous ramenais Natsu. Après leur petite conversation, nous repartîmes vers le village.

- Le village, il a été reconstruit ! Hurla un mec qui avais des corne et qui fessais peur.

Fin du chapitre 3: l'arriver sur Galuna, la mort de Deliora.


	4. la lune détruite, l'ile au demon

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par Erza qui ce trouvais dans une colère terrible, elle préparais une valise en insultant quelqu'un (je n'entendis pas a qui elle destinais ces insulte, étant a moitié endormie). Rin qui était mieux réveiller que moi parlais avec elle.

- Pourquoi est tu en colère ? Demanda Rin timidement.  
- Te souvient-tu du gars qui c'est fait écraser hier ?  
- Oui Natsu, il a une sœur aussi c'est Haru.  
- Il on enfreins les règle de fairy tail, eux ainsi que Grey et Lucy sont partie fair une mission qui leurs est totalement interdite et de trop haut niveau ! Hurla Erza.  
- Ba oui, hier on est allé rendre visite a Lucy et il y avais Natsu et Haru qui voulais qu'elle vienne avec eux pour une missions, mais nous on est partie peut après eux ! M'exclamai-je  
- QUOI POURQUOI TU N'EN A PAS PARLÉ AU MAÎTRE ! C'est Luxus qui nous a prévenus quand Mirajane a constaté la disparition de l'annonce !  
- Mais je savais pas moi je viens juste d'arrivé ! J'étaie maintenant parfaitement réveille.  
- LÈVE TOI ! vous m'accompagner, sa réparera votre erreurs ! Dit Erza en donnant un coup de pieds dans mon lit.

Je me levais d'un bon et fit mes affaire, encore (heureusement que je n'ai presque rien défait, j'ai juste retiré ma veste en écaille violette que ma mère m'avait donner). Je pris mon sac, enfilait ma veste, attrapais Rin qui essayais de ce cacher sous mon lit et rejoins Erza a la porte. Elle fait vraiment peur quand elle en colère !

Cela fessais presque 5 heure que l'on avais quitter Magnolia quand Erza ce dirigea ver s le port de la ville ou nous étions (je connais pas sont noms), elle trouvas un navire pirate apparié au quais, elle montas dessus et je la suivie. Quant j'arrivais sur le pont, la moitié des pirate était attacher et l'autre écoutait les ordre crié par Erza.

Quand nous arrivions en vue de l'île un homme demanda a Erza, pourquoi voulait-elle ce rendre sur cette ile maudite, elle lui répondis: «je vais chercher des hors-la-loi qui on enfreint les lois de fairy tail». Y a pas a dire avec ce regard Erza pourrais tuer un homme !

Les pirate nous sont débarquée sur une plage. Erza les préviens que si ils bougeais de la elle les traquerais et les tuerais jusqu'aux dernier. Je pense qu'il ne bougerons pas dit-je a Erza. Elle me regardait et me dit qu'il valais mieux qu'il sache. Elle m'ordonnas ensuite de partir en direction des ruine que l'on voyais au sommet de l'ile, et elle ? Elle partie pour le village.  
Erza attendais que je parte en me regardant bizarrement (elle veut me tuer ou quoi ?!). j'attrapais Rin, qui était encore planquer dans mon sac.

- Rin j'ai besoins de toi on ira plus vite si tu m'aide !  
- Ok. dit-elle timidement.  
- Elle vole ! Dit Erza. Comme Meikai et Happy. Elle réfléchie deux seconde. Est tu une chasseuse de dragon comme Haru et Natsu ?  
- Oui, je suis une chasseuse de dragon d'eau, comment a tu deviné ?

Elle regarda Rin puis moi et j'ai compris. Comment cela ce faisait-il que tout les chasseurs de dragon (en tout cas a fairy tail) est un chat qui parle et qui on des ailes ?

Rin elle s'en foutais royalement, elle fit apparaître ces ailes et enroulas sa queue autours de ma poitrine et s'envola en direction des ruine. Erza, elle, était partie en courants en direction du village. De la ou j'étaie je vie Lucy et une autre fille valdinguer a cause d'un mini tsunamis, qui était causé par une étrange femme poison avec des cheveux bleu (il on tous les cheveux bleu les mage ? Rien qu'a fairy tail il y en a au moins huit), Erza allais exactement dans cette direction ? Donc je n'avais pas a m'inquiète pour Lucy. Rin partie a toute vitesse vers ce qui devais être un vieux temple.

- Euh, Fuyu ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je vais lâcher ! J'ai pas l'habitude de voler aussi longtemps avec toi !  
- Ok pose moi la bas. Je montrais une petite colline.

Elle me déposa mais continuas de voler pour pouvoir aller a la même vitesse que moi. J'étaie au pieds de la montagne ou ce trouvais le temple quand la terre ce mis a tremblé, levant les yeux je vis que le temple avais pivoter sur le coté. J'étais presque arrivé quant des personne habiller avec de drôle de robe et des cagoule qui leur cachais tous le visage (il y a un croissant de lune dessus), apparue dans mon champs de vision,il en avais après Erza, Haru, Lucy et Grey je ne les avais pas vue ! Il m'on rejoins drôlement vite ! J'avançais jusqu'à les rejoindre. Happy , qui nous avais vue nous rejoint.

- Toi aussi tu vole ? C'est marrant on est trois maintenant ! Dit-il en regardant Rin.  
- Oui … c'est tous ce quelle dit.

Remarquant que les autre s'en allais en laissent Erza, je les rattrapais avec les chats. Arrivé a leur hauteur il me regardai.

- Tu est là toi aussi ? Me demanda Haru.  
- Oui, Erza ma obliger a venir !  
- Tien mais c'est pas ton chat qui vole avec Happy ? Me questionna Grey.  
- Si c'est elle. ATTENTION !

j'avais remarquer une chose qui avais échapper au autre. Grey qui avançais en tête avais par inadvertance actionner un piège et une énorme boule de glace dévalait la montagne dans notre direction ! Avants même que quelqu'un réagisse j'attaquais.

- SERRES DU DRAGON D'EAU !

une énorme masse d'eau apparue de nul par et s'amassa sur mes mains et mes avant-bras, pour prendre la forme d'une immense patte de dragon au griffe aiguisé comme des rasoir. D'un seul mouvement, je croisait mes mains en ''griffant'' l'objet devant nous. La glace fut couper en plusieurs morceau. Toute la bande me regardais avec des yeux rond. Je fit disparaître l'eau et j'aillais me remettre a courir quand, Haru et Grey m'arrêtai.

- tu est une chasseuse de dragon ! Dire Haru et Grey en même temps. Et tu la dit a personne ?  
- Vous savez sa ne fait même pas trois jours que je suis entré dans la guilde ! Et Lucy était au courants et Erza la deviner en regardants Rin voler ! Leurs répondit-je scandalisé.  
- Oui elle me la dit la fois ou tu est passer avec Natsu, pour me faire par de votre idée de ce lancé dans une S-Quest.

Je remerciais intérieurement Lucy.

- Bon on parle ou on va arrêter Leon ? Demanda Grey en enlevant ce qui lui restais de sa chemise déchiré.  
- Sa doit finir par te coûte cher en fringue, non ? Dit-je.

Il ne me répondit même pas et reparti en courant en ligne droite vers le temple.

- Laisse tomber. Me dit Lucy. Il n'est pas dans sont état.

Elle me raconta l'histoire de Grey, et pourquoi Erza avais décider de les aider. Nous courions toujours, quand Grey nous faussa compagnie.

- Empêcher la cérémonie des goutte de lune ! Hurla-t-il en disparaissant dans le temple.  
- Ok ! Crions nous en cœur.

Nous n'avions même pas fait la moitié du trajet vers le sommet, que le temple se mie a pivoté et c'est remis droit, Erza nous rejoins a ce moment. Arrivé en haut, un mec avec de drôle d'oreille se prosternais devants un trou, un rais de lumière violette passais par ce trou. Erza le mi K-O, mais a ce moments là, la lumière s'intensifie.

- c'est trop tard ! Vous ne piger pas ?! La cérémonie est terminer ! Hurla le mec bizarre.

Erza,Haru et moi sautions a l'intérieure, Rin et Happy portai Lucy jusqu'à nous et nous partîmes vers la source de cette hurlement que l'on entendais depuis que la lumière avais disparue. Arrivé en bas nous avons pu assister à un étrange spectacle, Natsu avais le main en feu, Grey était a moitié assommer et un énorme monstre partais en morceau.

- c'est impossible... Non ça voudrait dire que... Deliora... est belle et bien mort ! Hurla de rage un mec, qui devais avoirs reçus une sacré racler.

Grey et Leon (le mec en mode tout mort) parlais ensemble pendant qu'Erza nous ramenais Natsu. Après leur petite conversation, nous repartîmes vers le village.

- Le village, il a été reconstruit ! Hurla un mec qui avais des corne et qui fessais peur.

Fin du chapitre 3: l'arriver sur Galuna, la mort de Deliora.


	5. dans le désert, Darius et une amnésie

Il me fallut toute une journée pour atteindre la ville de la mission, heureusement que Rin est totalement différente quand elle est toute seule avec moi (elle parle, rigole, joue et elle pète la forme). Ce voyage fut agréable on avançais a bon rythme, cela fessait du bien de ce retrouver tout les deux !  
C'est au matin que l'on arrivais aux porte de la ville. Je sortie l'annonce que m'avais donner Erza, je remarquai qu'au dos de la feuille ce trouvais une carte de Fiore avec l'itinéraire pour ce rendre dans la ville (je n'avais même pas regardé l'intituler de la missions). Ouf ! Heureusement que j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation sinon je ne sais pas ou j'aurais atterrit ! Bon je reportait mon attention sur la feuille et lu : «recherche aide d'un mage d'eau (je comprend pourquoi Erza ma passer l'annonce) pour remplir les réservoir d'eau de la ville. Prime : 50 000 joyaux», il y avais un post-scriptum écrie en tout petit, «attention, les réservoir sont infesté de monstre, c'en débarrasser avent de remplir le réservoirs». Charmante cette mission et quelle est bizarre.

- Rin tu veux bien te taire ! C'est incroyable ce que tu est bavarde quand il y a personne.

Rin, qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de Meikai depuis notre séparation avec le groupe, se tut d'un coups et se mie a bouder. Quelle est drôle elle ne sais pas bouder mais elle essaye toujours !

- Bon maintenant on vas aller on va remplir cette mission et rentré a la guilde ! Dit Rin.  
- C'est vrais que tu veux revoir Meikai. Insinuai-je.  
- C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI ! hurla-t-elle.

Le crie quelle a pousser avais attiré l'intention d'un homme au cheveux noir avec des yeux marron. Il ce précipitât dans notre direction, arrivé devant nous, il regardas bizarrement Rin (c'est vrai qu'un chat blanc et vert, qui est habillé d'une chemise beige et d'une jupe noir, c'est pas commun).

- Bonjours, vous êtes là pour nous aidé ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, je suis un mage de fairy tail. Dit-je (je crois que si Rin parle a ce moment le mec risque de faire une crise cardiaque).  
- Faite voir votre symbole.  
- Ok. Je lui montrais et Rin aussi (mais qu'es-qui ont avec les symbole, déjà a Galuna j'avais du le montré quand je suis allé au village avec toute la bande).  
- Suivez moi.

Il nous guida vers une maison plus petite que les autre. Une fois a l'intérieur je pu voir une dizaine de petit vieux, assis en cercle. Une femme assis a centre m'expliqua ou se trouvais les réservoir, j'allai sortir quand l'homme qui m'avais emmener la me retiens par le bras.

- Êtes vous un mage d'eau ?

Pour toute réponse je fit apparaître de l'eau autour de ma main, mes yeux changeai de couleurs pour passer d'un vert émeraude a un bleu profond. Je fit danser l'eau dans ma main, je lui fit décrire quelque cercle dans les aire puis la laissais en suspension avants de la faire disparaître. L'homme me regardait quelque minute puis me lâchas et sortie de la maison (en faite c'est la maison des sage de la ville).  
Je rattrapai l'homme (qui était asse mignon faut bien l'avouer).

- Comment vous appeler vous. Demandai-je (il me regarda et soupira, je suis chiante ou quoi ?).  
- Je m'appelle Darius.  
- Et moi c'est Fuyu et voici Rin. Alors veux tu bien n'emmener jusqu'aux réservoirs ? Demandai-je avec un grand sourire.  
- Suivez moi. Dit-il en souriant (il est encore plus beau quand il sourie).

Nous sortîmes de la ville, et nous nous dirigeons vers les champs qui entourais la ville, devant le réservoir je demandais a Darius si il voulais bien s'occuper de Rin pendants une ou deux heure. Il acceptât sans poser de question, je l'embrasai sur la joue et le remercia. Il rougie, mais avant qu'il puisse bouger, je sautais dans le réservoirs ( il devais rester deux ou trois mètre d'eau).  
Le contacte avec l'eau me fit du bien, je nais pas l'habitude de resté aussi longtemps hors de l'eau. Une chose me frôla, je me retournais a toute vitesse, pour me retrouver nez a nez avec une centaine de monstre des eaux, ils avais des branchie, des écaille, des yeux globuleux, des membre très long qui ce finissais par des patte palmé et griffu.  
J'aurai besoins de force. Je ''mangeais'' une énorme quantité d'eau. A ce qu'on ce sent bien après avoir manger ! Les monstre me regardais et attaquèrent, j'utilisais le hurlement du dragon d'eaux, ce qui les fit sortir du réservoirs. Je sortie a leur site sous le regard étonner de Darius. Les monstre ce relevèrent et foncèrent vers moi d'une démarche ridicule, je les renvoyais au tapis avec mes serre de dragon. Voyant que plus je les arrosais, plus vite il se relevais, je changeais de tactique. Au lieux de les attaquer avec de l'eau, j'attirai a moi l'eau qui les recouvrais. Si vous avez jamais vue un poison desséché et bas la c'était marrant de voir ces monstre ce tortiller et ce desséché comme des momie ! Bon maintenant qu'il n'y avais plus de monstre, je me retournais et remplis le réservoirs.  
Une fois plein, je vis du coin de l'œil Rin qui volait dans tous le sens en criant, Darius essayais de l'attraper en vain (plus il essayai plus elle s'éloignait).je dit:«Rin ! Stop ! Elle s'arrêta net et atterris a coté de moi.»

Darius courue vers moi et m'emmena en ville. On se dirigeai vers la maison des sage, arrivé la-bas,Darius dit au petit vieux que j'avais remplis la mission avec succès, la vielle femme de tout a l'heure me donna ma prime, et je sortie de la maison. Darius, qui était sortie avants moi, se tenais a quelque pas de la, je le rejoignis.

- Merci de ton aide.  
- Pas de quoi ! Répondis-je. C'est mon boulot en temps que mage de fairy tail.

Il hocha la tête et m'embrasa. Je me réveillais en plein milieux d'une plaine, Rin coucher sur mon ventre. Je me souvenais même pas de se qui c'est passer après que Darius mais embraser. Je rentai a fairy tail. Quand j'arrivais devant le bar (la guilde avais été détruite par les phantom lord et que j'était partie depuis 10 jours, me dit Lucy), le maître, Mirajane et Haru me félicitèrent. Je n'appris que plus tard pourquoi.

Fin du chapitre 5: la mission dans le désert, Darius et une étrange amnésie


	6. HS 1: une journé normale (ou presque)

C'est une journée normale a la guilde, natsu, happy, lucy, erza et grey sont partie en mission (sépare pour une fois) , reby et les shadows gear sont aussi parti en mission ainsi que presque tout les membre de la guilde. J'étaie assis a une table dans un coins de la taverne entouré de quatre ou cinq mec qui m'avais suivit jusqu'ici (pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui les ramène !), Rin était en train de manger une glace, haru et luxus était a l'étage, et le vieux débris était assis sur le bar. Une journée normale a fairy tail !

- aller , fuyu viens au bars du magnolia bleu ! Il est beaucoup mieux que cette taverne ! Après tout ici il n'y a que des mage de fairy tail ! Pourquoi tu nous donne rend des vous que ici ? C'est nul ! Me dit un mec avec les cheveux bleu électrique.  
- oui ces vrai sa ! Hurlèrent en cœur ces trois amis attabler a la même table que moi.

Purée la prochaine fois que je drague dans un bar que je connais pas je dit toute suite que je suis une mage de fairy tail ! En plus je ne leur est jamais dit de me suivre ! Je me levais d'un coup et fusillais du regard cette abrutie au cheveux bleu.

- mais... mais... Mais c'est vrai ! Cette taverne est nul ! Et en plus tout les mage de cette guilde sont des alcolo ou des fou qui détruise tout !  
- premièrement ! N'insulte plus jamais fairy tail, sa taverne ou ces membres ! Tu m'entend ! Hurlai-je a plein poumons.  
- tu a pas besoin de t'énerver ma belle fuyu ! Me dit le mec brun a ma gauche. Ce n'ai qu'une guilde de dégénéré !  
- oui c'est vrai ! Ces pas comme si ton père ou ta mère avais fait parti de cette guilde ! Renchérie le gars au cheveux bleu.

La cela en était trop, du a ma colère, l'eau de mon verre s'envola pour former des arabesque en l'aire, mes yeux passèrent du vert émeraude au bleu profonds.

- je n'ai pas de père et ma mère a disparu !  
- euh ma belle je crois que un de ces mage cherche a attiré ton attention avec quelque tours de passe passe ! Toujours ce gars au cheveux bleu. Comme si la belle fuyu allais s'intéresser a un paumer comme il y en a beaucoup ici.  
- CE N'AI PAS UN MAGE QUI ÉSSAYE D'ATTIRÉS MON ATTENTION ! C'EST MOI QUI CONTROL L'EAU !

Je soulevais mes cheveux (heureusement que je porte un t-shirt avec le dos nu) et montrais a ces quatre abruti mon tatouage de fairy tail.

- JE SUIS UNe MAGE DE FAIRY TAIL, ET SI TU DIT ENCORS DU MAL SUR LA GUILDE JE VAIS T'ÉCLATER !  
- calme toi fuyu ! Je vais leurs parler. me dit gajeel en me tirant par les épaule.

Mes ''prétendent'' regardèrent le chasseur de dragon de métal avec une tête de six pieds de long.

- je crois que si vous ne partez pas tout de suite, je vais me fâcher, et je risque de lâcher celle que vous venez d'énerver ! Et (en montrant l'étage ou luxus et haru regardait la scène) je crois que celle là, risque de s'en mêle et si elle se ramène, lui aussi le feras !

Les garçons regardèrent haru (qui affichai un sourire sadique), puis luxus avec sont cigare dans un coin de la bouche, gajeel qui se fessai craquer les phalange et moi qui avais fait apparaître plus d'eau qui s'enroulait autour de mes bras.

- OOOOOUUUUUAAAAAAAA ! Hurlèrent les mec avants de s'enfuir en courant .  
- bon maintenant on a la paix ! Je peux aller faire une mission. Dit gajeel  
- merci gajeel, et merci a toi haru. Répondie-je

Haru qui était descendue de l'étage, nous avais rejoins.

- fuyu tu devais pas payer le loyer de ta chambre au dortoirs ? Je croyais que tu voulais donner, pour être tranquille, 2 mois d'avance ?  
- a mince c'est vrai !

Je courus jusqu'au tableau des missions et en cherchais une bien payer, ''une invasion de sauterelle détruis les champs d'un petit village 2000 joyaux'', non merci pas asse payer, par contre le monstre qui terrorise la ville de akane beach 20 mille joyaux, sa ! Sa m'intéresse ! Je pris l'annonce et hurlait a mirajane : '' j'ai pris l'annonce pour akane beach !''. Puis j'attrapais Rin (qui ce cachais dans un coins de la guilde), pris mon sac et je partie en mission.

Fin du hors séries 1: une journée normale (ou presque) a la taverne de fairy tail !


	7. HS 2:la naissance de la phobie de fuyu !

Après avoir récupéré quelque affaire dans ma chambre, je pris ma veste et partie vers la gare de magnolia. Quand j'y arrivais, je vis haru et meikai, assis sur les marche menant a la gare. A mon arriver, elle ce leva, attrapa le chat et viens vers moi.

- tu fait quoi ici ? Demandai-je  
- c'est mirajane qui m'envoie, relis l'annonce il demande l'aide de DEUX mages pour cette mission, elle ma demander de t'accompagne !

Je ressortie la feuille de l'annonce et la relis, et effectivement l'employeur demandais 2 mage. Devant mon aire dépiter (j'avoue je fessai la tête car je devrais partager la prime), haru me précisa un truck.

- t'inquiète pas j'ai aussi une mission a faire a coter donc tu pourras garder la prime ! Mais tu viens m'aider pour ma mission, ok ? Dit-elle en me tendant la main.  
- OK ! Lui répondit-je en tapant dedans.

On monta tous les quatre dans le train et nous partîmes vers akane beach. Haru, tout comme son frère était vraiment dans un sale état, elle vomissais et son visage était bleu. Une fois arriver nous allons voir l'employeur, il nous précisa que le monstre ce trouvai près des étang, derrière la ville et que au moins une fois par jours il attaque les nombreux touristes qui vienne admiré les étang, et bla et bla. J'écoutai plus et regardais mes ongles, haru me donna un coup coude et nous prime congé du maire (l'employeur).

- c'est pas croyable ! Hurla haru. Tu n'écoute jamais ce que l'on te dit ! C'est vraiment chiant !

Oups elle a sont regard mauvais. Je regardais en direction de rin, espèrent avoir sont soutient, elle était en train se voler au dessus de nous en papotant joyeusement avec meikai, elle ne fessait absolument pas attention a moi.(traîtresse) haru m'engueula encore quelque minute puis on alla... Boire un coup ! Je fait sa avants chaque mission. Après avoir bu une bière pour moi et un verre de rhum pour haru, nous nous rendîmes au étang.

Au détours du sentier, nous somme tomber sur le premier des cinq étangs. Il était asse petit, limite une flaques d'eau.

- on trouvera rien ici ! Sa sent pas le monstre. Dit-je  
- et comment tu sais ce que sens un monstre ? Me demanda meikai  
- ba elfman peut ce changer un monstre, non ? Donc je compare sont odeur a celle qui m'entoure !  
- tes vraiment bête ! N'oublie pas qu'il est humain ! Dit haru en ce frappant le front  
- a ouai ces vrai ! Dit je en tapant mon poing droit dans ma paume gauche.  
- bon ba toi tu va fouiller les trois premier et moi je fais les deux dernier.  
- pas de soucis ! On ce retrouve tout a l'heure et la première qui le vois envois un son chat chercher l'autre !  
- Ok ! Lança-t-elle en partant en courant meikai sur les talon.

Je me retrouvais seul avec rin. L'exploration du premier étang ne donnas strictement rien, a par des moustique et des grenouille. Le deuxième par contre était tout simplement magnifique ! D'une taille asse conséquente, il était entouré par de petit roseaux qui ce balancer avec le vent, des papillons et des libellule volais en tout sens. Cette endroits me rappelais la ''maison'' ou je vivais avec ma mère. Tout d'un coup, rin poussa un hurlement strident, je me retournais doucement, pour me retrouver face a face avec une libellule géante, elle avais de grosse mandibule d'où suintait un liquide marron a l'odeur nauséabonde. Ces ailes était immense et battant a un rythme frénétique, son corps en grande parti vert était strié de bleu et de marron, ces patte était toute équiper de morceau de carapace aiguiser comme des rasoirs. Je la regardait droit dans les yeux, a ce moment elle poussa un hurlement qui me fila la chaire de poule. Elle s'avança vers moi et approchât sa gueule de mon visage. Je savais que je devais combattre ou fuir, mais j'étaie terrifié par tant de laideurs, je ne pouvais plus bouger, rin ce cachais derrière moi. Impossible de faire un pas, quand elle sortie sa langue (je savais pas que les libellule avais une langue!) Et me léchât la joues (dégoûtant). La c'est moi qui poussa un hurlement, sauf que javai lever la tête vers le ciel, et en plus des mes crie je lâchait un hurlement du dragon. Je sais pas ce qui c'est passer après, tout ce que je me souviens ces haru qui arrive en courant suivie de près par meikai, quand elle me vis elle éclata de rire, j'étaie dans les ''bras'' (ou les patte je sais plus) du monstre, et il me léchait le visage, il avais les yeux en forme de cœurs, et il lâchait de drôle de bruit. Haru l'attaqua et me libéra je tombait par terre et me mis en position fœtal, la magicienne de feu et de glace et profita pour réglés son compte a la bestiole. Quand elle reviens vert moi la libellule brûlai dans un coins, le corps recouvert de flamme bleu.

- ba alors fuyu, il t'ai arriver quoi ? Demanda meikai.

Je ne répondit pas, toujours choquer, ces haru qui me ramena en ville qui parla avec l'employeur, elle donna l'argent a rin et elle nous mis toute les deux dans le premier train pour magnolia.

Maintenant j'ai une peur bleu de ces satané bestiole ! Je ne veut plus jamais voir de libellule de ma vie !


End file.
